


the best form of art

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, M/M, No Smut, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: When it comes to what is the best form of art, Steve has an opinion to give.





	the best form of art

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe not the best thing I've ever written, but it's not the worst too. I don't have much to write on the notes this time. My mind is kind of focused in any effects a mental illness might be giving me and I just.
> 
> Prompt of the day: blow job.

Anyone who found out about Captain America hidden skill, traditional art, has the impression that his interests in art are limited to drawings of landscapes, buildings or _everyday people_. And he does admire simple sights, actually.

They can be beautiful.

But the truth is that his sketchbook is filled with bodies.

Because they are the greatest form of art to him. He carefully sketches Tony’s face when receiving a blow, having the occasional break because he’s trembling.

_They_ think that this is sinful. It’s not. It’s really not.

Bodies are the greatest form of art. Tony’s mouth can prove that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for talking about more personal things on the notes. It can make people uncomfortable, I think? I don't want to make anyone feel like that.
> 
> The titles come from my own idea, though it might change in the future.


End file.
